Broken
by Ahaimebete
Summary: À la fin de l'année-qui-n'a-jamais-eu-lieu, le Maître est emmené en prison aux État-Unis où il a à répondre du meurtre du Président.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Quand le Maître, sous le nom d'Harold Saxon, Premier Ministre de Grande Bretagne, prit possession de la Terre pour en faire un vaisseau de guerre destiné à la conquête de l'Univers, il utilisa son réseau Archangel afin de soumettre les Humains à sa volonté. Mais celui-ci ne se montra pas à 100% efficace.

Habitué à la technologie extra-terrestre, la force militaire de l'UNIT parvint à sauver suffisamment de ses membres pour contre attaquer. Six mois après l'assassinat du Président des Etats-Unis, le porte avion Valiant, quartier général du Maître est reprit en moins de vingt minutes. Cette rapide et facile victoire étant due essentiellement à la trop grande confiance du Maître dans l'efficacité de son réseau d'hypnotisation à grande échelle.

Le Docteur et Jack, libérés, ont détruit la Machine à Paradoxe, effaçant du même coup les six mois de terreur qui ont régnés sur la Terre. Effaçant les morts, le carnage, de la réalité et des mémoires. Sauf pour ceux se trouvant sur le Valiant à cet instant là. Pour tout le monde le seul crime d'Harold Saxon fut l'assassinat du Président. C'était cependant bien suffisant pour qu'il soit emmené en prison aux États-Unis.

Le Docteur tenta bien de convaincre le chef de l'UNIT que le Maître devait rester sous sa responsabilité en tant qu'unique autre Time Lord, mais pour le monde entier, il n'est qu'Harold Saxon et il a ordonné, probablement dans un moment de folie, l'assassinat du Président. C'est presque avec soulagement que le Docteur s'est résigné à le laisser enfermer. Quelques jours plus tard il rencontre à nouveau Donna.

* * *

Les évènements qui vont suivre se situent entre les épisodes « Midnight » et « Turn left ».


	2. Guéri ?

**Guéri ?**

« Docteur ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'Harold Saxon est parfaitement guéri ! En tant qu'unique membre de sa famille, comme mentionné sur sa fiche, vous pouvez venir le chercher quand vous voulez. Je tiens cependant à mentionner que vous êtes très difficile à joindre. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'essaye en vain. »

Le Docteur sent un désagréable frisson parcourir son dos. La voix inconnue est sympathique, mais les mots « parfaitement guéri » sonnent bizarrement à son oreille.

Lorsque le Maître avait été enfermé dans cette prison de très haute sécurité aux Etats-Unis, il avait averti les autorités américaines de la dangerosité de leur prisonnier et sa facilité à s'évader en utilisant son pouvoir hypnotique sur les gens. Les fichiers de l'UNIT mentionnaient aussi le personnage. On avait donc pris des mesures particulièrement draconiennes à son égard.

Mais le mot « guéri » ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire qu'il s'attendait à entendre à son propos.

Il parque immédiatement le TARDIS dans la ville la plus proche de la prison. Pour s'y rendre il préfère louer une voiture. C'est Donna qui conduit. Il est trop préoccupé pour se concentrer sur la route. Le bâtiment a bien l'air de ce qu'il est. On imagine mal, même une mouche, pouvoir s'évader de ce lieu.

Son arrivé a été mentionné, mais pas celle de Donna. Cela leur vaut presque deux heures de va et vient et de difficultés administratives pour qu'elle soit enfin admise à l'intérieur de la prison. Elle a pensé un moment à le laisser entrer seul, mais le visage fermé du Docteur l'inquiète et elle préfère être avec lui.

Après le passage de nombreuses grilles et verrous, on les mène vers une petite pièce en béton nu où ne se trouvent qu'une table et deux chaises. Deux gardes en armes se tiennent de chaque côté de la porte. Assis sur une des chaises, face à eux, il y a un homme. Il a les deux mains posées sur la table et penche la tête, si bien qu'on ne voit pas son visage.

Le Docteur a parlé du Maître à Donna, après le coup de téléphone. Il en a fait une description presque effrayante. Tout ce qu'elle voit cependant, assis à cette table, dans cette petite pièce sans fenêtre, c'est un homme maigre, engoncé dans un costume trop grand pour lui, son cou fin flottant dans le col de la chemise. Il a le crane entièrement rasé.

Le Docteur s'assoit en face de lui et l'appelle doucement.

« Maître. »

L'homme relève la tête. Il a le visage atone, sans expression, les yeux vides. Est-ce là le monstre qui a tenu la Terre sous sa botte sanglante moins d'un an auparavant ? Il regarde le Docteur, et Donna voit qu'il fait un effort pour se souvenir. Le Docteur tend les mains et les pose sur celle du prisonnier. Il baisse les yeux, regarde ces mains sur les siennes. Puis il relève la tête à nouveau et dit dans un murmure à peine distinct.

« Docteur. »

Puis, plus fort :

« Docteur, emmène-moi d'ici. »

Il se lève de sa chaise. Le Docteur contourne la table et le prend dans ses bras. L'homme serre convulsivement le Docteur contre lui et éclate en sanglots, le front sur son épaule, tandis que le Docteur pose une main sur son crane nu. Donna n'en croit pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Bien que ne s'intéressant guère à la politique, elle se souvient parfaitement d'Harold Saxon. De son allure décidée, de son sourire éclatant qui donnait confiance. Elle n'arrive pas à le reconnaitre dans cet homme amaigri qui renifle en mouillant le manteau du Docteur.

« Docteur, le directeur veut vous parler. »

Le Docteur se détache du Maître et demande à Donna :

« Tu restes avec lui quelques minutes, je ne serais pas long. »


	3. Broken

**Broken**

« Je vous présente le professeur Sinneman. »

Le Directeur semble particulièrement fier d'introduire le petit homme à cheveux blancs qui se tient à ses côtés. Celui-ci sourit d'un air modeste et, s'adressant au Docteur, il entre dans le vif du sujet en disant :

« Personnalité très intéressante, mais qui nous a donné du mal, je l'avoue.

– Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

La voix du Docteur est si froide que le petit professeur cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et recule comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup.

« Un simple reconditionnement. Ca marche très bien vous savez. Nous avons déjà une dizaine de nos sujets qui vivent une vie tout à fait normale en dehors de la prison.

– Vous n'allez pas le reconnaitre. Il est doux comme un agneau, ajoute le Directeur, reculant lui aussi légèrement sous le regard du Docteur.

– … bien sûr nous avons dû utiliser nos … méthodes les … plus … »

La voix du professeur s'éteint et il recule encore. Il n'avait pas imaginé cette conversation ainsi et n'a qu'une envie : se soustraire au regard glacé.

Le Docteur se tourne vers le Directeur.

« Je peux l'emmener ? demande-t-il.

– Oui, quand vous voulez. »

Puis il ajoute, après une hésitation :

« Vous trouverez toutes les explications là dedans. »

Il lui tend une petite brochure où le nom du professeur Sinneman s'étale en gros caractères. Le Docteur la saisit et leur tourne le dos sans un mot de plus.

Pendant ce temps, Donna est restée avec le prisonnier. Quand le Docteur est parti, il a tendu les bras comme pour le retenir, puis s'est résigné tout de suite. Il est resté debout, la tête penchée à nouveau. Les larmes continuent à couler sur son visage sans qu'il y prenne garde. Il n'essaye pas de les retenir, ni de les essuyer. Il n'a aucun de ces gestes presque instinctifs qui ponctuent la vie de tous les jours.

Un peu gênée, Donna finit par sortir un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche. Elle en prend un et lui essuie les yeux, les joues, le nez sans qu'il réagisse. Le morceau de papier léger est rapidement trempé et inutilisable. Un coup d'œil alentour lui apprend qu'il n'y a rien pour le jeter. Après une hésitation, elle le remet dans sa poche et en sort un autre.

Elle vient d'utiliser son dernier mouchoir quand le Docteur revient. Il a son visage des mauvais jours. Des très mauvais jours.

« Partons », dit-il.

Le Maître semble avoir des difficultés à marcher. C'est comme s'il n'arrivait pas à coordonner ses gestes. Encadré par le Docteur à sa droite et Donna à sa gauche, il franchit cependant la distance qui le sépare de la liberté, passe avec eux les grilles et les verrous, mais il doit regarder ses pieds pour les poser correctement.

En lui posant la main sur la tête pour l'aider à entrer dans la voiture le Docteur sent quelque chose sous ses doigts à la base du crane. Il voit un petit morceau de métal rectangulaire, pas plus d'un demi-centimètre de large sur un de long, qui affleure la peau. Lorsqu'il appuie légèrement dessus, le Maître laisse échapper une faible plainte.


	4. Opération

**Opération**

Il est allé garer le TARDIS sur la face cachée de la Lune, juste histoire de s'éloigner de la Terre sans perdre trop de temps. Il faut s'occuper d'abord de lui. Il le porte dans une des chambres. Une chambre que Donna n'a jamais vue. Elle est assez grande, mais peu meublée. Un lit métallique fait de tiges d'un noir mat formant baldaquin. Un petit bureau, une chaise, c'est tout. Le sol est carrelé noir et blanc et tout dans la pièce est de ces deux couleurs, sauf un immense symbole du nombre Pi en rouge sur le mur en face du lit.

« Je ne connaissais pas cette chambre dit-elle, alors que le Docteur installe le Maître sur le lit.

– C'est la sienne, répond-il.

– Vous avez fait une chambre pour le Maître dans le TARDIS, s'étonne-t-elle ?

– Non, c'est lui qui l'a créé quand il me l'a volé. »

Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il aurait dû la supprimer. Il a souvent pensé à le faire, mais n'a jamais pu se résoudre à appuyer sur le bouton de délestage.

A l'aide du tournevis sonique, il tente d'analyser ce qui se cache dessous la petite plaque métallique, mais tout ce qu'il obtient c'est un cri de douleur.

« Donna, dit-il, ça te plairait de visiter la Nouvelle Terre ? Ou plus exactement son Grand Hôpital, autrefois tenu par les Sœurs de la Plénitude. »

Dans le Grand Hôpital, le scanner révèle un appareil de la taille d'une noix inclus entre le cerveau et le cervelet. La partie rectangulaire qui dépasse du crane est en fait une antenne. Entretemps le Docteur a lu la brochure du Professeur Sinneman et il sait à quoi sert cet engin. Cela permet à la fois de garder en place le conditionnement, de vérifier qu'il tient toujours en mesurant le taux d'agressivité et de localiser la personne qui le porte. Ca fait GPS en quelque sorte et c'est l'utilité de l'antenne.

Sauf que ce GPS ne fonctionne que sur Terre. Pour le professeur Sinneman le signal correspondant à Harold Saxon a disparu.

Cette technologie n'est de toute évidence pas terrestre. D'où elle provient, le Docteur ne le sait pas. De l'appareil gros comme une noix partent d'innombrables filaments qui se sont insinués dans tout le cortex cérébral. Tout retirer nécessiterait un travail de Romains et pourrait endommager définitivement le cerveau. Il sera plus simple de n'enlever que l'unité principale et laisser les filaments. Ils sont faits à moitié de métal neutre et à moitié de composés organiques. Dès qu'ils ne seront plus connectés, il est probable que le corps les éliminera.

Les chirurgiens du Grand Hôpital sont les meilleurs de l'Univers. Même s'ils n'ont jamais eu de Time Lord sous leurs bistouris, le Docteur ne peut que leur faire confiance. A travers le trou déjà existant, ils passent leurs délicats instruments, démantèlent l'appareil et le sortent morceau par morceau. Bien qu'endormi par une très légère anesthésie, le Maître a de nombreuses réactions réflexes et on fini par le ligoter sur la table d'opération.

Donna attend dans le TARDIS. Elle trouve le temps long. Elle a fini par s'assoir sur le lit à baldaquin dans la chambre du Maître. Le grand Pi sur le mur a quelque chose de fascinant, presque d'hypnotisant. Elle s'allonge en le regardant. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle s'est endormie.


	5. Sans défense

**Sans défense**

« Donna ! »

Donna s'éveille en sursaut et saute du lit. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, mais la fatigue des derniers jours a eu raison d'elle. Le Docteur est là. Il porte le Maître dans ses bras. Il est enveloppé d'un drap de l'Hôpital et Donna devine qu'il est nu en dessous. Aussi elle veut laisser le Docteur s'occuper seul de lui, mais il réclame son aide.

« J'ai vu pire, songe Donna pour se donner du courage, quand j'ai travaillé pendant deux étés dans un service de gériatrie. »

Cette expérience lui est d'ailleurs utile. Manipuler un corps sans réaction, l'habiller, elle sait le faire. Le Docteur est d'ailleurs étonné de son habileté. En moins de cinq minutes, ils lui ont enfilé un pyjama en soie blanche de forme chinoise avec un col droit.

Sur la peau lisse du crane un pansement transparent. C'est une sorte de colle cicatrisante qui va refermer la plaie, puis disparaitre en s'intégrant à la peau. Seule une très légère marque sera visible dans quelques jours. L'os repoussera aussi, fermant définitivement l'ouverture rectangulaire.

Les dégâts dans le cerveau sont tout de même assez importants. Autour de l'appareil contrôleur du professeur Sinneman, les cellules cérébrales commençaient à se nécroser. Bien toléré par un cerveau humain, l'engin a été rejeté par celui du Time Lord. Il n'était que temps de l'enlever. La capacité de guérison naturelle du Maître devrait lui permettre de réparer ces dégâts, car ils étaient encore limités. Quelques semaines de plus et c'était trop tard.

Tandis que le Maître se repose dans sa chambre, ils discutent dans la salle principale du TARDIS. Ils parlent de la petite brochure et de ce qu'ils y ont lu. La méthode de « reconditionnement » du Professeur Sinneman qui consiste à diminuer l'agressivité et à augmenter la sensibilité des sujets.

Ils sont plongés chacun dans leurs pensées quand ils voient arriver le Maître dans son pyjama blanc. Il a récupéré la maitrise de son corps et marche normalement, mais son visage reste sans expression et ses yeux fuient le contact visuel. Sans savoir d'où lui vient cette idée, Donna fait un test. Elle avance la main brusquement comme si elle allait lui donner une gifle. Il lève le bras dans un réflexe défensif et aussitôt tombe à genoux, pris de nausées.

L'esprit du Maître avait résisté à ce reconditionnement et Sinneman avait augmenté les doses jusqu'à la rupture. Le résultat était ce qu'ils voyaient maintenant. Quelqu'un d'incapable du moindre geste contenant une trace d'agressivité, même défensive. De celui qui survivait à tout et était prêt à tout pour ça, Sinneman avait fait un être totalement sans défense.


	6. Donna

**Donna**

« On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça. »

Le Docteur a bien une idée, mais la mise en pratique sera difficile et pas sans risque. Il dispose d'une substance qui augmente la faculté télépathique naturelle des Time Lords. Acquise il y a longtemps, il n'a jamais pensé devoir s'en servir un jour. D'autant plus qu'elle est délicate à doser. Elle lui permettrait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de son ami, d'y découvrir ce qui s'y cache et de faire sauter les verrous installés par Sinneman.

« Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

Le Docteur tient le Maître par les bras et le secoue légèrement. Il est difficile de lui parler, sa capacité de concentration n'excède pas quelques secondes, au-delà desquelles il n'écoute plus. Il faut sans arrêt capter à nouveau son attention. Lui expliquer les subtilités de ce qu'il va tenter de faire relève du tour de force. Et il a besoin de lui, il ne peut rien faire sans sa participation active.

Puis il lui vient une idée. Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à Donna ? Il y a plusieurs bonnes raisons. Avec un partenaire incapable de se concentrer, l'aide d'une tierce personne pourrait compenser. Donna a beaucoup de bon sens et ça pourrait lui être utile dans le désordre que doit être l'esprit du Maître en ce moment. Et enfin, ce n'est pas une Time Lord. Il est trop proche de son ami-ennemi, leurs pensées sont trop semblables, une vision totalement extérieure s'impose.

Il y a cependant aussi une très bonne raison de ne pas lui demander d'aide : ce sera dangereux. Il ne connait pas l'impact sur un organisme humain de la substance qu'il va utiliser, ni celui de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un Time Lord. Il n'aurait probablement rien proposé à Donna si elle n'avait fini par dire :

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Les sentiments de Donna vis-à-vis du Maître sont très partagés. Un mélange de répulsion et d'attirance. Répulsion parce qu'elle sait ce qu'il est, ce qu'il a déjà fait et ce qu'il est capable de faire. Attirance parce qu'elle sent à quel point il est important pour le Docteur. Elle sent une alchimie entre ces deux hommes qui n'a rien à voir avec les rapports que le Docteur a avec ses compagnons humains. Elle a envie de l'aider par amour pour le Docteur.

Celui-ci lui explique ce qu'il compte faire et ce qu'il attend d'elle si elle veut s'impliquer. Il ne lui cache rien des risques encourus.

« Voyager avec vous est toujours dangereux de toutes façons. En quoi est-ce différent cette fois-ci ?

– Pas faux », répond le Docteur en souriant.

Il reconnait bien là sa Donna, toujours à remettre les choses sur leurs pieds, à lui montrer les évidences qui lui échappent. Décidément, c'est bien d'elle qu'il a besoin pour ce qu'il veut faire.


	7. Labyrinthe

**Labyrinthe**

La position est un peu ambigüe, mais c'est la plus pratique. Ils ne peuvent pas être distraits par un quelconque inconfort. Leurs corps doivent être parfaitement reposés pour que leurs esprits soient libres de travailler. Le Docteur essaye de ne pas penser à ce que Jack dirait de leurs positions actuelles.

Ils sont allongés tous les trois sur le lit de la chambre du Maître parce que c'est le plus grand dans toutes les chambres du TARDIS. Il est entre eux deux, le Docteur positionné derrière lui, lui tient la tête dans ses mains, les doigts posés sur ses tempes. Donna lui fait face et c'est au niveau du front que le contact se fait.

« Tout ce que tu verras n'est qu'une représentation symbolique de ce qui se passe dans son esprit, l'a avertit le Docteur avant de commencer, une représentation que je vais créer pour toi.

– Comment pourrais-je vous aider si ce que je vois n'est pas réel ?

– Tu me verras et tu pourras me parler. Et je transformerais ce que tu me diras en réalité utilisable. »

Donna a l'impression que tout va reposer sur elle et elle n'est pas sûre de se montrer à la hauteur, mais elle fera de son mieux. Elle a avalé une minuscule goutte d'un liquide bleu foncé et elle sent qu'il commence à agir. Peu à peu elle perd la sensation de son poids sur le matelas.

Elle marche entre deux murs, deux murs très hauts et très proches l'un de l'autre. Le passage est à peine suffisant pour elle. Elle avance difficilement comme si l'atmosphère avait la consistance d'une pâte collante. Les murs sont étranges. Lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur chacun d'eux, elle sent une vibration comme s'ils étaient vivants. Elle avance toujours, ses doigts caressant la surface lisse. L'atmosphère s'allège et l'espace entre les murs s'agrandit un peu facilitant sa progression.

Au moment où elle se demande où est le Docteur, elle débouche dans un tout autre décor. Là aussi ce sont des murs, mais leur réalité de béton ne fait pas de doute. Ils sont rugueux, gris, bruts et froids. Ils forment des couloirs qui s'entrecroisent dans tous les sens. Un labyrinthe étouffant avec un plafond très bas. Par endroit on aperçoit des portes, mais elles sont cadenassées solidement. Ce sont des portes en métal, cloutées, bardées de renforts, avec au minimum cinq gros cadenas chacune.

« Docteur ! »

Il surgit à sa droite et s'avance vers elle.

« Cet endroit est angoissant, frissonne-t-elle, si froid, si fermé, tellement sans espoir.

– Premier blocage mis en place par le Professeur Sinneman, je pense, enfin, le premier que nous rencontrons. »

Donna se demande comment ils pourront sortir de là, ouvrir ces portes. Ils avancent, mais tout se ressemble et rapidement, ils ne savent plus où ils sont.

« Nous aurions dû emmener une pelote de fil.

– Si seulement on pouvait ouvrir ces portes, dit le Docteur qui examine l'une d'elles. Peut-être si on en ouvre seulement une, ça débloquerait tout. »

_La solution n'est pas dans les portes, mais dans le labyrinthe, _songe Donna.

Un labyrinthe. Elle se souvient d'un jardin avec un labyrinthe de buis. Elle y était allée quand elle était enfant. Avec son grand-père. Pour la petite fille qu'elle était alors, les buis arrivaient à ses genoux. Elle voyait donc au dessus. Pourtant elle s'y était perdue et elle se souvient de son angoisse lorsqu'elle essayait de regagner l'entrée, mais que les allées qu'elle suivait l'en détournaient toujours. Puis son grand-père l'avait hélé de loin et lui avait crié : « enjambe les buis, coupe tout droit ».

A voix haute elle dit :

« C'est un labyrinthe de buis, il suffit de les enjamber pour en sortir. »

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots que les murs gris disparaissent. Ils sont toujours dans un labyrinthe, mais tout à fait semblable à celui de son enfance, à part qu'il s'étend à perte de vue. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de profiter du paysage. Son retour à la réalité est brutal assorti d'un bon mal de tête. A côté d'elle le Maître suffoque, la bouche ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demande-t-elle ?

– Probablement un système de défense du verrouillage. »

Devant l'incompréhension visible de Donna il explique :

« Le professeur Sinneman a prévu qu'on pourrait essayer d'enlever le conditionnement. D'où un système qui interdit le déblocage sous forme de réactions physiques désagréables.

– Il s'étouffe, il va mourir, dit-elle, inquiète.

– Ca ne va probablement pas jusque là.

– Vous seriez prêt à courir le risque ? Allongez-le sur le dos. »

Elle pose ses deux mains à la base du sternum et appuie fort une seule fois de tout son poids. Lorsqu'elle relâche, il prend une grande inspiration et se met à tousser convulsivement pendant quelques minutes. Peu à peu, il reprend sa respiration, entrecoupée de quintes de toux qui s'atténuent rapidement.

« Où tu as appris à faire ça, s'étonne le Docteur.

– Nulle part, une intuition, je me suis dit qu'il fallait un choc.

– Guenon … stupide, tu m'as … fait mal ! » La voix est hachée, entre deux toussotements, mais parfaitement audible.

« Il a retrouvé une agressivité verbale normale on dirait », fait Donna qui se met à rire.


	8. Guerre

**Guerre**

Le passage au milieu des murs cette fois-ci est plus rapide et plus facile. Elle retrouve le Docteur immédiatement à la sortie.

Ce monde ci est très différent, mais tout aussi terrifiant. C'est un immense champ de débris. Des collines et des collines d'objets cassés. En regardant bien, elle voit que tous ces objets ont trait à la guerre. Armes, armures, engins de transport, jusqu'à d'immenses vaisseaux spatiaux qui dépassent par endroit dans le lointain. Elle reconnait certaines armes, mais d'autres lui sont inconnues.

Des fumées ou des vapeurs de toutes les couleurs sortent de cet amas. Des flammes aussi et des explosions. Le ciel est rouge sang et orange vénéneux, traversé par des volutes de fumées noires. L'horizon est également secoué d'explosions silencieuses.

Mais ce monde n'est pas silencieux. Un bruit domine tout, un battement rythmé à quatre temps. Il résonne dans sa tête, dans son corps, sous ses pieds, faisant vibrer le sol. Il est omniprésent et lui permet à peine de réfléchir tant il empli son esprit. Il l'emplit de sentiments qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'éprouver : la haine, le désir de faire mal, de dominer, de plier les autres à sa volonté.

Ils se trouvent sur une sorte de chemin poussiéreux qui serpente entre les débris. Il plonge entre deux collines. Celles-ci deviennent bientôt si hautes qu'on voit à peine le ciel tout en haut. La sensation de terreur s'accentue. Elle serre la main du Docteur très fort. Les deux sentiments se bousculent en elle : la peur et la haine.

A un détour du chemin ils sont arrêtés par un nouvel amas qui le barre entièrement. C'est un tas de squelettes. Elle reconnait des squelettes humains, mais il y en a d'autres, de formes différentes.

« Revenons en arrière », dit le Docteur.

Un autre tas de squelettes leur barre la route également. Ils viennent d'y passer et il n'y était pas. Ils sont coincés.

Le Docteur et Donna avancent résolument vers le premier tas d'os. Ils doivent passer, c'est le verrou suivant. Ils étudient la possibilité de grimper par-dessus quand un des squelettes commence à bouger. Il dégringole du haut et se redresse au milieu du chemin. Il avance d'un pas saccadé vers eux. Aussitôt d'autres lui emboitent le pas.

Derrière eux, c'est le même schéma. En peu de temps ils sont entourés par plusieurs centaines de squelettes menaçants. Les orbites vides semblent les regarder et ce regard n'est pas amical. Les mâchoires bougent de bas en haut et de haut en bas.

« Réfléchit ! Réfléchit ! Réfléchit ! » dit le Docteur. Il s'adresse à lui-même, mais Donna pense qu'il lui demande de trouver une solution.

Elle s'avance vers un des squelettes, celui qui a bougé en premier.

« Comment t'appelais-tu dans ta vie d'avant, lui lance-t-elle ? Avais-tu des amis, une famille, des enfants peut-être ? »

Le squelette s'est arrêté. Il penche la tête sur le côté. Il a un air pensif. Une voix sort de son crane sans mouvement visible des mandibules. Une voix de femme.

« J'avais un enfant, un petit enfant, un garçon. Il était beau, si gentil. Ils l'ont tué. Et moi aussi, je suis morte, alors que je portais une autre vie. »

Le squelette met les mains sur son absence de ventre et Donna voit un autre minuscule squelette niché dans les os du bassin.

« J'étais dans mon premier printemps quand les soldats sont venus. » C'est un autre corps, non humain celui-ci qui prend la parole à son tour.

« J'allais obtenir mon diplôme … »

« Je nageais plus vite que tous les autres … »

Dans une cacophonie de voix différentes et de langages différents, tous se sont mis à parler. Ils avancent les mains vers eux, mais ce sont des mains suppliantes, des mains qui ne demandent qu'une chose : qu'on les écoute. Ils racontent des vies gâchées, finies trop tôt, fauchées par la guerre. Les sentiments de peur et de haine ont fait place à la compassion qu'elle éprouve pour tous ces gens.

Le Docteur et Donna marchent lentement au milieu de la foule des morts. Ils hochent la tête d'un air attentif, serrent des phalanges au passage, caressent une absence de joue. On les laisse passer pour un regard de sympathie, un sourire de compréhension, un mot de réconfort. Lorsqu'ils arrivent de l'autre côté de la foule, un des squelettes se met à hurler.

A nouveau elle retombe brutalement dans la réalité. Le cri n'a pas cessé. C'est le Maître qui se tord de douleur. Un autre des « système de défense du verrouillage ».

Encore une fois ce sont ses souvenirs d'enfance qui lui viennent à l'esprit. Une petite phrase que lui avait dite son grand-père alors qu'elle avait mal au ventre :

« Ne lutte pas contre la douleur, laisse la t'envahir », dit-elle à son tour.

Aidé par le Docteur qui envoie des ondes apaisantes à travers ses doigts toujours posés sur ses tempes, le Maître cesse de se débattre et la douleur s'atténue rapidement.

D'un commun accord ils décident tous les trois de renvoyer la prochaine étape à quelques jours. Ils ont tous besoin de récupérer. Et puis, c'est moins urgent maintenant, l'état du Maître s'est amélioré. Il peut réfléchir à nouveau, se concentrer plus de quelques secondes. Si tout geste agressif lui est encore interdit, il peut s'exprimer presque librement. Et il ne s'en prive pas. Il ne cesse de se plaindre de tout.

Le Docteur et Donna échangent souvent des regards amusés devant ce comportement d'enfant boudeur.


	9. Tambours

**Chapitre 8 : Tambours**

Lorsqu'elle débouche dans ce nouveau monde, elle ne voit le Docteur nulle part. C'est encore très différent. Différent, mais … familier. Ca ressemble … mais oui, ça ressemble à la chambre que le Maître s'est faite dans le TARDIS.

Tout est noir et blanc, tout est bien rangé, propre, ordonné. Le sol est parcouru de routes se croisant à angles droit. Elles sont blanches. Les espaces entre elles sont noirs. Au milieu de chaque espace, un signe en relief, une sculpture représentant un symbole. Elle en connait certains, mais pas tous. Ils sont soit noirs, soit blancs. Et, de temps en temps, rouges.

Surtout, il y a le même rythme à quatre temps qui pulse dans l'air, le même que dans le monde précédent, le monde de la guerre. Sauf qu'ici, il n'a pas l'air à sa place. C'est une fausse note dans un monde d'harmonie.

Elle parcourt les allées, admirant la double hélice d'un filament d'ADN, la forme tournoyante d'un système solaire. Plus loin, une autre spirale formée de chiffres monte jusqu'au ciel. Lorsqu'elle les lit cela se révèle être le nombre Pi et ses innombrables décimales. Elle s'attend à voir surgir le Docteur à tout instant, mais il n'arrive pas.

Au détour d'une immense structure rouge faite de cercles entremêlés, elle entend, à travers le pénible battement qui résonne dans sa tête, un autre son. Elle contourne l'objet et voit qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Il y a là un tout petit enfant. Il est assis sous le grand signe mystérieux et il pleure. Lorsque Donna s'approche, il lève les yeux et elle recule légèrement. Il a un visage rond encadré de cheveux noirs, mais ces yeux … Elle éprouve un mélange d'attirance et de répulsion. Attirance parce que c'est un petit enfant qui pleure. Répulsion parce que son regard lui fait peur. Il y a quelque chose d'insondable dans ces yeux bleus. Elle a l'impression de regarder dans un abîme où tout peut arriver, le meilleur et le pire, mais surtout le pire.

Elle résiste à l'impulsion de tourner les talons et de partir en courant et s'assoie auprès de lui.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu, demande-t-elle ?

– Est-ce que vous les entendez, répond-il ?

– Quoi ? Ça ? »

Elle tape quatre coups sur l'objet auprès duquel ils sont assis.

« Oui. Vous les entendez, alors ?

– Je les entends.

– Moi, je les entends tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps. »

Il répète « tout le temps » encore plusieurs fois.

« Tu en as parlé à tes parents ?

– Il ne faut pas ! Il ne faut pas en parler. Au début oui, j'en ais parlé, mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas réel, puis que ça allait passer. Maintenant je n'en parle plus.

– Tu m'en parles à moi.

– Vous n'êtes pas réelle, vous êtes dans mon rêve.

– C'est ton rêve ça, demande-t-elle, en montrant les alentours.

– Oui.

– C'est très … étonnant. »

En tout cas, il s'est arrêté de pleurer et elle décide de poursuivre la conversation. C'est peut-être le verrou qu'elle doit faire sauter. Elle se demande juste pourquoi le Docteur n'est pas là.

« À quoi joues-tu avec tes amis ?

– Je ne joue pas, c'est ennuyeux. Et je n'ai pas … d'amis. »

Il y a eu une hésitation dans la dernière phrase.

« Tu as au moins un ami, tout le monde a un ami.

– J'ai eu un ami autrefois, mais ce n'est plus mon ami maintenant.

– Pourquoi ?

– Ce n'est plus mon ami, c'est tout. »

Il prend un air buté et elle sent qu'elle ne pourra rien obtenir de plus sur le sujet.

« Si tu n'aimes pas jouer, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire alors ? »

Son visage s'éclaire.

« Les mathématiques, ça c'est bien. Et la physique. J'aime ça. J'aime défaire des trucs aussi.

– Défaire des trucs ?

– Oui, les démonter, voir ce qu'il y a dedans, comment ça marche. »

Puis il ajoute : « Hier j'ai démonté un oiseau. »

– Un oiseau n'est pas un truc, c'est un être vivant. » Elle est horrifiée. Le meilleur et le pire, surtout le pire.

« Il a crié un peu au début, puis il n'a plus crié. C'était décevant. On ne peut pas voir comment ça fonctionne quand on regarde dans un oiseau. »

Elle décide de changer de conversation. Celle-ci commence à prendre un tour déplaisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?

– Plus tard, c'est moi qui commanderais. C'est moi qui dirais aux autres ce qu'il faut faire. La plupart des gens, même les grands, ne savent pas ce qu'il faut faire. Ils font n'importe quoi et tout va de travers. Moi je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour que tout aille bien. Mais pour l'instant personne ne m'écoute. Quand je serais grand, on m'écoutera. »

Il a débité cette tirade d'un seul trait. On sent qu'il y pense souvent, que c'est important pour lui. Un feu sombre brûle dans ses prunelles. Elle sent une détermination sans faille dans ce petit bout de chou au visage d'ange.

_Je ne peux pas_, songe-t-elle, _je ne peux pas agir ici. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Oh, Docteur où êtes-vous ?_

« Toi ? Sors de mon rêve ! »

L'enfant a crié et c'est levé d'un bond. Il regarde derrière Donna et celle-ci se retourne. Il y a un autre enfant à quelques pas. Il a les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns. Il est grand et élancé, mais il doit avoir le même âge que le petit aux cheveux noirs.

Celui-ci se rue sur le blondinet et les deux enfants roulent au sol. Ils se battent. Ce n'est pas une bagarre pour rire. C'est une vraie bataille, avec des coups qui veulent faire mal. Donna essaye de les séparer, mais tout ce qu'elle y gagne, c'est un coup de pied dans le genou qui la fait tomber.

Quand elle se relève, le blond a pris l'avantage et il frappe le visage de l'autre à grands coup de poings.

Espérant avoir de l'aide, elle appelle :

« Docteur ! »

L'enfant blond s'est arrêté brusquement. Il la regarde avec stupéfaction. Puis il voit le visage couvert de bleus et de blessures de l'autre enfant, il voit ses propres poings encore levés pour frapper. Il saisit l'enfant brun dans ses bras et le serre contre lui en disant :

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! »

Le retour à la réalité se fait sans douceur comme d'habitude. Avec le mal de tête qui l'accompagne.

« Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! »

C'est le Docteur qui serre le Maître dans ses bras et répète la litanie de l'enfant blond.

Elle réalise alors que les deux enfants qu'elle a vus sont le Maître et le Docteur. Et aussi qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle les laisse seuls. Ils vont avoir des choses à se dire.

Elle s'éclipse discrètement.


	10. Résistance

**Chapitre 9 : Résistance**

Les choses sont devenues bizarres dans le TARDIS. Le Maître et le Docteur s'évitent. Donna ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux quand elle les a laissés, mais il semble que cela n'a pas été aussi simple qu'elle l'espérait.

Pour échapper à l'atmosphère pesante, le Docteur et Donna font du tourisme sur diverses planètes tandis que le Maître reste seul dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur emporte toujours plusieurs pièces essentielles à la navigation avec lui pour éviter le vol de son vaisseau et les fourre dans ses poches « plus-grandes-à-l'intérieur ». Il verrouille aussi la porte extérieure pour qu'il ne leur fausse pas compagnie.

Le Maître a transformé sa chambre en laboratoire et bricole dedans toute la journée.

Un jour Donna finit par surprendre une conversation et comprend ce qui cloche entre les deux hommes.

« Encore une fois. » La voix du Docteur est douce, mais ferme.

« Ce n'est plus nécessaire.

– Si, et tu le sais bien.

– Je ne vais pas laisser cette ... humaine – le mot a claqué comme une insulte – entrer encore dans ma tête !

– Juste une fois et tu es libre. »

Un long silence.

« Sans elle, alors.

– C'est elle qui a trouvé la solution à chaque fois. »

Nouveau silence.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! D'accord ! D'accord ! »

C'est un cri de rage accompagné de coups sourds, des coups de poing contre un mur. Suivi presque aussitôt par un gémissement.

« Tu vois, tu n'es pas complètement libéré encore. Un accès de colère et tu te sens mal. »

Un grommellement lui répond. Puis un « va-t-en ! » prononcé d'une voix faible.


	11. Nuit

**Chapitre 10 : Nuit**

Il fait nuit. Une nuit différente de celle de la Terre. Le ciel n'est pas noir, ni bleu foncé. Il est brun, d'un brun très sombre avec une lueur orange brûlée à peine plus claire à l'horizon.

Cette fois-ci, elle sent qu'elle n'est pas actrice de la scène, mais seulement spectatrice. Elle note aussi l'absence du Docteur.

Un groupe de personnes marche dans un champ d'herbes rouges. Il y a là plusieurs adultes, habillés de grandes robes aux couleurs diverses. De grands cols entourent leurs têtes couvertes d'un bonnet brodé. Ils avancent en formant un arc de cercle. Ils sont impressionnants, d'autant que leurs visages affichent un air solennel.

Au milieu de l'arc de cercle, il y a un enfant, tout seul. Il a l'air minuscule, perdu au milieu de ces hommes qui le dominent. Il marche en se retournant de temps en temps vers les adultes. Donna reconnaît l'enfant qu'elle a vu dans le monde noir et blanc. Elle sait qui il est.

Au-delà du groupe elle a la surprise de découvrir un autre spectateur à la scène. C'est le Maître, tel qu'elle le connait maintenant, habillé d'un ensemble de soie noire, sa tête commençant à peine à se recouvrir d'un duvet de cheveux bruns. Elle ne sait pas s'il l'a vu, car il a l'air fasciné par ce qui se passe devant lui.

Le groupe arrive près d'une structure ronde, un étrange trou bouillonnant qui effraye Donna. Cela ressemble à la bouche vorace d'un animal géant, à un vortex dans la mer qui aspire les navires vers le fond de l'océan. Un des hommes amène le petit garçon vers ce trou. Elle sent qu'un danger mortel menace l'enfant. Elle voudrait intervenir, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle voudrait même crier, mais aucun son ne sort de son gosier serré. Le Docteur n'est pas là pour lui apporter de l'aide. Il n'y a que le Maître. Qui a l'air aussi effrayé qu'elle, et aussi impuissant.

Elle arrive enfin à maîtriser sa voix et crie vers le Maître, car il est le seul à pouvoir le faire :

« Aide-le ! »

Les hommes qui entourent l'enfant n'ont pas l'air de l'avoir entendu, mais lui, oui. Il lève les yeux et la voit enfin.

« Aide-le », répète-t-elle !

Il avance vers l'enfant qu'on a laissé seul face au vortex. Il s'accroupi près de lui et le prend dans ses bras. Il détourne sa tête doucement du trou effrayant et mets une main sur son oreille droite, tandis qu'il lui murmure quelque chose dans la gauche.

Donna ne sait pas ce qu'il lui dit, mais le petit garçon se laisse aller contre lui. Il le soulève de terre et s'éloigne à grands pas. Les autres adultes ne réagissent pas, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas ce qui se passe.

Elle s'éveille brutalement, le mal de tête battant dans ses tempes à nouveau. Elle rencontre le regard du Docteur. Il lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil. Entre eux deux, le Maître dort profondément, ronflant même un peu. Il met un doigt sur sa bouche et lui fait signe de quitter la chambre.

« Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas là Docteur ? J'étais impuissante, j'avais besoin de vous.

– Oh, non, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi ! Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait tous les deux. Et j'étais là, j'ai tout vu. »


	12. Merci

**Chapitre11 : Merci**

Bien qu'il soit désormais libre de partir, le Maître est encore resté quelques temps avec eux. Il se fabrique divers objets dont lui seul connaît l'utilité.

Un jour Donna va le voir dans sa chambre, en dehors de la présence du Docteur.

« N'y pensez même pas », lui dit-elle, en se tenant sur le seuil, les bras croisés, une épaule contre le chambranle.

Il lève les yeux de son ouvrage. Sa tête est maintenant couverte d'une très courte chevelure brune. Il est un peu moins maigre et pâle. Et son regard a désormais cet éclat qu'elle voit aussi chez le Docteur, avec ce quelque chose de sombre qu'elle y devine parfois, mais qui, chez le Maître, est permanent.

« Penser à quoi ?

– À vous venger de Sinneman.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas.

– Parce que je vous le demande, Spaceman ! »

Leurs regards s'affrontent quelques secondes, puis il baisse les yeux et recommence à travailler.

Donna sourit et s'éloigne. Elle ne sait pas si elle gagné la tranquillité du professeur, mais elle sait qu'elle a ébranlé sa résolution. De plus elle est presque sûre d'avoir vu un très bref instant comme une lumière éclairer les prunelles dorées.

Quelques semaines plus tard, sur Terre, ils regardent la mince silhouette habillée de noir, disparaître dans la foule.

« C'est idiot, dit Donna, j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

– Moi, dit le Docteur, un pli soucieux barrant son front, j'ai l'impression de faire une grosse bêtise en le laissant partir.

– Je ne sais pas », répond Donna, songeuse.

Au moment où il s'est retourné, après leur avoir fait un vague signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, elle a cru l'entendre marmonner quelque chose. En tendant bien l'oreille, cela pouvait passer pour un « merci ».


End file.
